Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4}{4q} + \dfrac{3}{4q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{4 + 3}{4q}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{7}{4q}$